Mystery Date
by myfriendscallmecrazy
Summary: Artemis is forced to go to Senior Prom, and finds himself with a date he never knew he had. There is a surprise ending for those of you who read the story. Heheheh ;


Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in forever and a day. I've been _severely_ busy. Anyways, here's the disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl, or the characters Eoin Colfer created. I don't own the song "I've Got a Feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas and I certainly don't own the group. *sigh* I also don't own all the various dances mentioned in here either. *cries* I don't own anything!

*cough cough* _Anyways_, enjoy the story!

He couldn't believe this! Why did he let his father convince him that he needed this experience? Why did he let his mother thrust him in his nicest suit? Even so, why did Myles and Beckett insist that he wear a purple silk shirt?

Well, the answer to that was because Artemis Fowl was at Senior Prom.

In fact, he was standing awkwardly by the punch bowl, watching other couples dance flawlessly to the timeless dances of the Rumba, Waltz, Polka, Salsa, Cha-cha, and many others. One might walk into the room, and think 'Why are these kids dancing to the classics? They should dance to more modern music!' Well, the fact was that Artemis's high school specialized in classical dance, and almost every student registered there was educated in the graceful moves that charmed the last decade. Every student except Artemis Fowl. He has expertly talked his way out of taking the mandatory class, and was now regretting it.

If only he had taken the class, instead of writing psychology textbooks on the schools useless computers, he would be dancing with a pretty girl right now.

Artemis chuckled to himself. _Him_ dance with a pretty girl? Yeah right; every girl in his school rejected him like the plague. In fact, he hadn't come into contact with _any_ girls for that matter except Mother, Juliet, Minerva, and Holly. _Holly_. Thinking of her reminded him that he need to call her- she would be wondering where he was. She was the protective type, and liked to keep tabs on Artemis at all times in case something happened, and she needed to get there right away.

The teenage genius watched his fellow classmates dance with amazing grace. An unusual girl caught his eye. He observed that she danced with a different young man each song. A list ran though Artemis's rather large brain of his for possible situations that might allow this. Normally, you stick with your partner throughout the whole night; he figured she didn't have a date yet. However, he couldn't understand why, considering she was extremely attractive.

She was about average height, had a slightly tanned complexion, and shoulder length strawberry blonde curls that were arranged in a sideways ponytail, and secured with a diamond encrusted black satin ribbon. On her slim frame was a black satin dress which matched the ribbon in her hair, however there were soft sliver sparkly swirls coming from the bottom up. It was taut at her slender waist, and slightly filled out to the bottom. The top part of the dress was very similar to a 1930's style dress, with the neckline coming into what only looked like a shawl, but was part of the dress itself.

Artemis was somehow drawn to her. The way she moved, how bright and happy her smile was, the way she seemed so free spirited in this horrible excuse for a prom hall. The silver sparkles on the bottom of her dress reflected off of the disco ball in the center of the ceiling. The genius thought that they looked like stars shimmering in the slight darkness. She looked familiar, and somehow Artemis _knew _he'd seenthis girl somewhere. She had a face no one could forget, and Artemis remembered every single face he'd come across, so why couldn't' the place a name on this particular girl?

Without noticing, a classmate of Artemis's, Justin Rollo, casually walked over to where the boy genius was standing. He first poured a glass of punch for himself, and then spoke to Artemis.

"You are _seriously_ one generous dude. Y'know that?"

Artemis was taken aback. How had he managed to befriend someone with that kind of vocabulary? "I beg your pardon?" he managed to say.

"You let your date dance with other guys because you skipped dance class. I would have _never_ done that if my date was the hottest chick here!"

The boy genius choked on the punch he'd barley taken a sip from these past few minutes. "My _date_?" He didn't know he had a date, especially one that was the most attractive one here.

"Dude, are you feeling okay? Your date is that chick right there." And he pointed to the one Artemis had been staring at for the past ten minutes. He choked on his drink again, and thought he had better not drink anymore punch, when the attractive girl sauntered her way over to the two male teenagers.

Justin Rollo mentioned something about having to use the restroom, when the girl finally approached Artemis.

"Hello Artemis. Long time no see." Chided the girl, as if he was an old friend she hadn't seen in a while.

"Excuse me, not to be rude," babbled the genius. "But do I know you?"

The mystery girl laughed softly. "Yes, of course you know me!" she pondered a second. "However, I've had some work done, so that might be the reason you don't recognize me."

Artemis nodded. "Might I ask what your name is?"

"I'll let you figure that out yourself." winked the girl, smiling ever so slightly.

The teenage mastermind ran a mental list of all the females he knew. No one compared to this mysterious girl- unless it was someone he did know, but had disguised themselves so he wouldn't recognize them. _Very smart_, he thought to himself.

"So," asked the girl after a moment of silence, due ti the genius thinking. "Do you want to dance?"

"Oh no," replied Artemis. "I don't dance."

"You don't dance, or you don't know how?"

"Both," he answered briefly.

With that answer, the girl grabbed his hand, and whisked him to the dance floor. "There's a first time for everything!"

After they had reached a sufficient spot on the floor, the girl listened to the music. "I believe this is the waltz." She said.

"I don't know the waltz," confessed Artemis.

The girl was shocked. "How does an aristocrat like yourself not know the waltz?

"I was never taught."

With a slight "wow", the mysterious female lead Artemis into a lesson on how to dance the waltz. With a few apologies for stepping on her toes a few time, he relatively go the hang of the dance. "I think I got it," he said triumphantly, then abruptly fell out of step. "Perhaps not."

The girl laughed. "That's alright, the songs over anyways." A new song came on. It was I Got a Feeling by The Black Eyed Peas. "We don't have to actually dance to this one." She explained, as if Artemis didn't already know what was going on. "Look around, everybody's free styling."

Artemis indeed looked around. What he saw amazed him. While he was inside the imaginary force of the girl, he had hardly noticed his fellow classmates turn into dance stars. It was amazing! Break-dancers were doing crazy tricks on the floor, and everybody else had almost literally gone mad. It looked like a out of control club dance party. The teens were really getting into it, and shaking their hips, and swaying their heads to the music.

When the Irish teenager stopped staring amazingly at the people he once thought were conservative teenagers, he glanced at the mystery girl, and did a double- take. She was dancing along, as if nobody was watching. She opened her eyes long enough to catch Artemis staring at her.

"Well," she said, "what are you waiting for? Dance already! You loot like an idiot just standing there."

"I can't dance!" exclaimed Artemis, much to the annoyance of the girl.

"Anyone can dance! Just let the music flow through you….." she explained, and the music carried away her voice.

_Let the music flow through you? How is one supposed to do that? With the way the mind works…_

"Stop thinking, Artemis! Shut that immense brain matter of yours off, and let the music fill your senses!" the girl shouted over the music.

_Shut my mind down? Can I do that? Not think, and just do? _He sighed. At least this event wasn't being recorded. He started swaying slightly, and then moved his feet a little, until he sighed in aggravation, thought some dastardly thoughts and then threw his arms up and danced.

"There you go! Look at you! You're dancing!" cried the girl, as if a proud mother.

"Yeah, this is great!" exclaimed Artemis. And then he thought, _did I just say 'yeah'?_

The girl thought to herself, _wow, it's amazing what Artemis can say when he manages to completely shut his mind down…_

Suddenly, Justin Rollo came over, and congratulated the girl for getting Mr. Formal to dance. She replied saying you just needed to know someone to know how they operate.

"Have you guys been to the balcony yet? It's amazing!" asked Justin.

"Not yet," replied the girl. "But we will after this song."

"Pardon?" shouted Artemis over the music.

"Nothing, keep dancing." shouted the girl.

After the song ended, the girl led Artemis through the mass of dancing teenagers, and into the balcony of the hall. She leaned over the stony edge and breathed in the night air. "Wow, its so beautiful tonight, don't you think so Artemis?" asked the girl. The genius agreed. She turned to him. "So, have you figured out who I am?"

He moved closer, until their faces were centimeters apart. "Yes, I think I have…"

"Who, then?" She said as she leaned in.

"Holly..." he smiled.

The girl backed away hastily. "Holly? _Holly?_ _You_ think _I'm_ Holly?"

Artemis was taken aback. "What? But I thought….I was _so_ sure…." He soon got over his obvious misunderstanding, and asked, "Then who _are_ you?"

"MINERVA!" She screamed.

"_Minerva_?" said Artemis, still astonished. "How….?"

"I _told_ you I had some work done! How _dare_ you confuse me with that flirtatious excuse for a police captain!"

Holly then unshielded right in front of them. "_Excuse_ me?"

Minerva smirked. "You heard me."

"Then hear this," she said, and in a fit of fury, Holly pushed Minerva off the balcony.

Artemis's moth was hanging ajar.

The elfin captain grinned. "If you listen closely, you can still hear her screams." He gave her a look. "Don't worry," she reassured. "She survived… mostly."

Artemis shook his head. "You're unbelievable."

"Thank you!" Replied Holly, grinning.

So that was my story! How did you guys like it? Wait…..before you click that nice little review button, I have a favor to ask. Don't worry; it's not one of those favors, where work is involved. *crowd sighs in relief*

All I need anyone who reviews is to type which country you're from. Don't worry, this is a personal survey, and I just want to know how many countries around the world read fan fictions on .

I will not stalk you, so DON'T WORRY about that.

….Suddenly, I'm wondering if I'm allowed to do this on . …..If not, **please**let me know if I'm not allowed, and I will take this little section off the story. *whimpers* don't eat me, owners!!!


End file.
